l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyuden Isawa
Kyuden Isawa (P9) in the Maryoku province Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 96 was the home of the Isawa family of the Phoenix Clan. It lay just to the east of the Mori Isawa, along the shore of the eastern sea. The castle seemed hopelessly weak in its defenses, but the great magics of its namesake protected it at all times. The castle housed the largest spell research library in Rokugan. Both the castle and the Library were burned to the ground in the Second Day of Thunder. Protection The walls that housed the Isawa family had been enchanted with runes, spells, and spirits to protect them from both magical and physical attacks. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 239 Legend of the Five Rings, Third Edition, p. 296 Though the castle seemed completely inadequate from a military perspective, and would-be attackers would find themselves sinking into the sand of the coastline, being crushed under the sea's mighty waves, and struck by mighty lightning from the heavens. Way of the Phoenix, p. 109 Kaimetsu-Uo The one time in recorded history that the protections upon the castle had failed completely was shortly after the murder of Hida Osano-Wo. Kaimetsu-Uo, Osano-Wo's exiled son who would found the Mantis Clan, assaulted the castle in an effort to capture his father's killer, who, unknown to the Isawa, was hiding within. During that assault, the mighty lightning that usually protected the castle was instead unleashed upon it, throwing open the castle's gates. The Isawa immediately recognized the divine interference with their defenses and released the killer to Kaimetsu-Uo. The Isawa Library The most important feature of Kyuden Isawa was its library, which occupied nearly the entire castle. The Isawa library dwarved all others throughout Rokugan in sheer volume, its monumental amount of available information completely unrivaled within the empire. The library was kept by dedicated Isawa librarians and scribes. Way of the Phoenix, p. 30 Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 296 Petitions to access the Great Library must bear the chop of at least a provincial daimyo to be considered. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 49 It was composed by different libraries, such as the Library Resplendent, the Library Ethereal, and the Library Corporeal. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 142 History and Myth In the Great Library were chronicled the history of the Empire, and the history and mythology of the Phoenix Clan. Midnight's Blood, p. 13 Magic Nearly every spell ever casted within Rokugan had managed to find its way to the library at Kyuden Isawa. Each of these spells were painstakingly researched, cataloged, and controlled by the Isawa. Only certain individuals had access to the library, and those wishing to research there must obtain permission through the proper channels. As spell research was a never-ending science, there was an entire branch of Isawa librarians dedicated to keeping the library neat, organized and up-to-date. The magical protections placed upon the library were nearly as powerful as those placed on the castle's walls. Other libraries Each Isawa family castle had a library of its own. These libraries were patterned after the main library at Kyuden Isawa, and were always smaller. These branches generally contained only copies of the knowledge contained within the great library at Kyuden Isawa. Way of the Phoenix, p. 110 Other notable locations Council Chamber of the Masters Deep beneath Kyuden Isawa laid a chamber shaped by the countless Masters of Earth over the centuries. It only contained a large table shaped from the marble of the stone floor. Upon the table were the symbols of all five elements, and a single chair at each element in which the Elemental Masters sat. The Council of Elemental Masters meets roughly once per month. Earth School of Wizardry The School of Earth Tensai was located within a series of caverns deep beneath Kyuden Isawa. Way of the Phoenix, p. 54 Dojo Located just south of Kyuden Isawa lies the Dai-Chikai Dojo, where the yojimbo needed to protect the Isawa are trained. Way of the Samurai, pp. 56-57 Grove of the Five Masters Near the Garden of No Mind was located the Grove of the Five Masters, a garden where the Elemental Masters and others approved by them might visit and relax peacefully. This place had been planted by Naka Kuro. It had served as a place of learning, a symbol of hope. Fires of the Hidden City, part 1, by Rich Wulf The Elemental Council had since declared the place sacrosanct. A great deal of the Grove was destroyed in 1165 when Iuchiban loosed the Kusatte Iru on Kyuden Isawa to prevent the masters from going to the Siege of Gisei Toshi. Fires of the Hidden City, part 3, by Rich Wulf It was not yet known to what extent the Grove has been rebuilt. History Winter Court - 1120 In 1120 Kyuden Isawa hosted the Imperial Winter Court. The Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi and Ikoma Shotai thwarted a plan to assassinate the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII. Way of the Wolf, pp. 74-75 Plague In 1123 the Darkfever Plague struck the Phoenix lands, and even the capital was affected. Midnight's Blood, p. 6 It ended when a group of clever magistrates found the source, Kuzushi no Oni, and killed it. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 17 Burned In 1128 in the Second Day of Thunder, the mad and corrupted Isawa Tsuke devastated the castle burning it. The castle was still in ruins in 1132. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Mantis Invasion In 1132 the palace was under siege of the Mantis in the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Its fate was determined upon a personal duel between Yoritomo Denyaku and a Shiba, won by the Phoenix. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) The Phoenix Children In 1138 a spirit force led by Hida Tsuneo and assisted by Agasha Tamori, seized Kyuden Isawa. The children there, including those of the Elemental Masters, were taken hostage. ''Imperial Histories, p. 220 War of Dark Fire In 1171 the Army of Fire stormed the palace, but the garrison temporarily fought off the yobanjin invaders with the aid of the Elemental Masters. War of Dark Fire, Part V, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1196 Kyuden Isawa held winter court in 1196, under the rule of the Empress Iweko I. State of the Clans, Part 5, by Nancy Sauer Known Governors * Isawa Kujin Layout Image:Kyuden Isawa Map Guide.jpg|Map Guide Image:Kyuden Isawa Levels.jpg|Levels Image:Kyuden Isawa Tower Levels.jpg|Tower Levels External Links * Isawa Palace (Siege: Clan War) * The Ruins of Isawa Castle (Time of the Void) * The Towers of Isawa Castle (Forbidden Knowledge) * Libraries of Kyuden Isawa (Evil Portents) Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Maryoku province